Software developers commonly perform many iterations on software changes prior to deploying the changes to a production environment. For example, a developer might iteratively create a change to the source code of an application, build the application, perform tests on the application, deploy the application to a test environment, and perform tests on the application in the test environment. This process can be extremely time consuming and inefficient, particularly when developing applications that execute in service oriented architecture environments. As a result, computing resources, such as processor cycles, memory, and mass storage, can be used inefficiently. This might also result in the inefficient use of other types of resources, such as power.
The disclosure made herein is presented with respect to these and other considerations.